How to know your a fan of TMNT
by IvoryCrawler
Summary: Just a quick list of things we all know we do or have done that means we're a fan of the TMNT! Like we know what the acronym means!
1. Chapter 1

How to know you're a fan of TMNT

You have seen/own the live action movies (all of them)

You can always remember which turtle is which.

You know which weapon goes with which headband and name

You can sing some of the cartoon theme songs

You don't like the newest TMNT cartoon.

You've had a crush on Raphael at least once

You've crushed on at least one of the turtles at least once

You've run into a questionable Fanfic and had to comfirm or deny what was in it at least once. (first time I saw a lemon with one of the turtles and a human girl, I thought it had to be a very rare, out there idea…I was wrong…)

You know what OT4 means

You say Shell as a cuss word

You wondered what they'd look like human

You've wanted to check out the sewers to see if they were there

You were sad/devastated when you learned most sewers were actually very small and hard to walk in.

You acknowledge that you've thought about how they procreate and what they do during times of sexual frustrations

You've looked up videos on Youtube

You've used TMNTPedia to look up info (or change it if that's what you do.)

You can explain things about the Turtles you didn't know you could.

You have constant debates with friends over whose better

You've written a few Fanfics about them

You've read plenty of fanfics.

You hate Baxter Stockman. (Fraggin Glitch…)

You thought the Shredder is creepy at least once. (Or thought he was a zombie…)

You've put them in some really cool crossovers. (Like I tossed them in the Avengers once…that was a cool little diddy. Haven't written it yet…)

You cannot stand when people mix up the names and the turtles! Cuz you know the red one is Raph dangit!

You know all the different vehicles that Donnie's made and wish you could have them.

You have desperately wished to be as smart as Donnie, funny as Mikey, strong and tough as Raph, and capable like Leo at least once in your life.

You've wanted a father figure like Master Splinter.

You've started Martial Arts to be more like them. (guilty, though Naruto played into that too…)

You want a giant, New Yorker, vigilantly best friend like Casey.

You have a favorite version of April from all the different universes. And you have a least favorite too.

You love having pizza like our heroes!

You have various merchandise from TMNT. (Dude, I really want a friggin shell back pack or something…)

Alright, that's all I've got for now. If you think of anything else, please let me know and I'll add it into the next one! Thanks for reading!

~IvoryCrawler


	2. Chapter 2

If you've read my other "How to know you're a fan of…" list for the Transformers, you'll know I'm shocked this is as popular as it is! Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to TMNTFOREVER, Cheetara7, and NataljaMenethil for reviewing part 1! Read the bottom for an important thing that you might like!

* * *

How to know you are a fan of TMNT!

You do some of the funny dances like in the movies.

You love to use some of the lines.

You say Cowabunga! Like the turtles.

You ride a skateboard like Mikey.

If ever asked to name any renaissance artist, you've got four ready to go.

You want a tattoo of either one turtle, or all four turtles with little bandanas.

If in New York, you look for the Turtles or the foot clan at night, flying over the rooftops.

You look for "Second Time Around" the antique shop owned and run by April O'Niel.

You really hope you see a hockey masked vigilantly.

You know NOT TO WALK DOWN ALLEYS cuz you know that's going to get you in trouble.

You now own a large stick, two little stick s with a chain, or…lord help us all, swords or Sais. (Primus nun chucks hurt. Even the padded down ones!)

You've attempted/succeeded at cosplaying as them.

You've seen some decent cosplays as them.

You've seen some really crappy cosplays as them.

You've written at least one Fanfic.

You've read at least a dozen fanfics.

You hate the OC, marysue, mutant turtle females from fanfics.

You think Leatherhead is awesome!

You heard the Kraang reference in the 2003 cartoon with the Utroms. (I heard that and I laughed.)

You know who Kraang is.

You've seen the 2007 TMNT animated movie.

You know it started out as a spoof off of X-men, about mutants fighting crime but became so popular it branched out into it's own thing.

You know that it started out as a black and white comic.

* * *

READ THIS

Alright guys that's all I've got for this one! If you have anymore, please let me know! Also! If you have a favorite, and you want it to be in a one shot (cuz I'm really good at one shots) let me know. I'll add in a turtle if you want too! Also, I'm thinking of doing a Rules for living in a Sewer. If you like the idea, shoot me some Rules to get me started off with!

THANKS GUYS!

~IvoryCrawler


End file.
